My New Forever
by abmacf
Summary: Alex comes back from the WPP. She used to be with Olivia but will eventually be with Abbie.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and SVU. Dick Wolf does. I wish did I though especially Alex Cabott.

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia Abbie/Alex There may be mentions of Olivia being with Casey.

**Author's Note:** Story is from Alex's point of view mostly. It is my very first story done. I honestly am not sure where I will eventually go with the story but I do know that it will end up Abbie/Alex. Would look forward to any comments or reviews, good or bad. It is femslash. I guess you could say that this is actually an Epilogue to the story itself. Please be patient…

Summary: Alex comes back from the WPP. Olivia is now in a relationship with Casey. Abbie has transferred back to NY DA's Office as Jack McCoy's replacement following McCoy's retirement. It may be a slow process but Abbie and Alex will get together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three weeks since I thought got my life back. 21 days, 6 hours and 35 minutes since, while eating breakfast on a gloomy Monday morning, when an agent from the WPP informed me that Velez was dead. I was being released from the Witness Protection Program and was free to go back to my "old" life.

So here I am back in Manhattan and currently staying at my mothers' old apartment. I am in the process of looking for a new place. Something smaller and cozier, probably. I've gotten back my old bank accounts, but maybe it is time to live a simpler life.

I went to interviews with several top law firms around Manhattan. The offers have been great but something seems to be missing. So when I was asked if I wanted to head a bureau filled with young, fresh, talented, but oftentimes careless lawyers, I immediately said yes.

So many things have changed since I entered the Witness Protection Program. Elliot has gotten back together with Kathy. They are now expecting their fifth child. John Munch has since remarried and divorced for the fourth time. Fin also got married and now has a 2 yr old to keep him busy out of the precint. Capt. Cragen discovered an illegitimate son he had when he was younger. His new found family includes a daughter-in-law, 2 grandsons and a granddaughter. He often visits them in their home Albany. Changes have also happened in the DA's office. Jack McCoy has retired from his post as EADA. The post was vacant for awhile until former Asst. ADA Abbie Carmichael suprisingly decided to apply for the position. She got the job and has been doing an amazing job for more than a year now. I

Abbie Carmichael. She is one of the most feared prosecutors not just around Manhattan but in the whole East Coast as well. She was McCoy's Asst. for sometime, got frustrated with what she felt she wasn't able to accomplish in the DA's office, transferred to the US Attorney's Offices in D.C. and stayed there for a few years and finally got bored prosecuting mostly white collar crimes. She and I knew each other professionally from working the DA's office and personally from having drinks a few times after tough cases. I've bumped into her several times outside courtrooms but have never had a chance to have a chat with her yet. I also recently learned that she too, like me, prefers women.

One thing I haven't been able to do since I got back though is to visit the 1-6. I've tried several times but have been too nervous to drop by and personally let my former detectives of the special victims unit that I'm back. It's been too long and I'm not sure if they'll still be pleased to see my once again.

The person I'm most scared of seeing is Olivia. My former best friend, confidant, and lover. We were together for almost 11 months before the events that lead to stay in the WPP happened. She had just asked me to move in with her a few nights before I was shot. We'd been flirting with each other for too long before that. Things had simply progressed from lunches at deli around the corner, to rented movies and pizza at either of our places. Very few people knew about us. Elliot, because he was her partner, Kathy and their kids because of Elliot, Capt. Cragen for when I had beg for time-off for Olivia, my mother, and Trevor Langan because of the time we bumped into him after a night at the Opera. It was supposed to last. It was supposed to be forever.

Sadly, things weren't meant to be. I learned from Capt. Cragen, the day that he visited me in the safe house that she had started dating again. And when I went back to testify, Elliot reluctantly informed me that she had a new girlfriend. And so I had to lie when she asked if I found someone new. I told her what I felt she needed to hear from me. I didn't want her to feel guilty for allowing herself to feel and love again. I have never stopped loving her though and am scared of what my reaction to seeing her again and possibly meeting this significant person in her life would be.


End file.
